First Confession
by nothingwrongwithnerds
Summary: Atsushi finally confronts his feelings for Sakamoto and, with the help of good friends, decides to tell Sakamoto how he feels. Part 1 of the series "Their Firsts."


It was the last day of school before the spring break. _This is the only chance you get in a while, so make it count!_ Atsushi nodded to himself as he grabbed his bag and made his way outside.

As he walked down the street towards school, he saw his friends Kenken and Mario. He smiled and ran to catch up with them.

"So, are you ready for today, Acchan?," Mario asked with a teasing tone. Atsushi's face turned as red as his hat.

"What is that supposed to mean?!," he stuttered out, trying to hide his red cheeks.

Both his friends laughed. "You're going to confess to Sakamoto, right?," Kenken asked with an equally teasing tone in his voice. "After all, it's the last day before spring break, so you might as well confess, yeah?"

"Yeah!," Mario agreed. "That means y'all can do dates during spring break. Awww how cute would that be!"

They laughed harder as Atsushi punched their arms. "Oh shut up, shitheads!" He then calmed before responding softly, "Yes I am going to confess."

The other two howled in delight, surrounding Atsushi to hug him and shout endearments. Atsushi smiled and laughed with the other two as they walked onto the school grounds. People gave them weird looks for their boisterous attitudes, but they didn't care one bit. They were delighted for their friend to finally embrace his feelings for someone that meant so much to him.

By the lockers, the three began to change their shoes. "Just keep quiet about the whole thing today, alright?," Atsushi asked in a whisper to his friends. "I don't want anyone to know at all."

The other nodded firmly, finalizing their deal with their friend. "We'll be supporting you from the sidelines, buddy!" At this Atsushi smiled gently before the three left for the classroom.

The rest of the day was, well, an adventure— it always was at their high school, after all. Strange scenarios happened all the time and, of course, Sakamoto coolly was able to fix the problem. It just made the girls, and Atsushi, fall harder for him.

But it also frustrated Atsushi. Every time there was an opening, it was interrupted by another problem erupting suddenly or multiple girls flocking Sakamoto, commenting on how cool and stylish he looked while fixing said problem. Atsushi's face was turning red, but not in envy like previously. By lunchtime, he was genuinely defeated and upset.

"What the hell am I gonna do, guys?," he asked as he looked at his lunch solemnly. "I'm never going to talk to him."

"Aww, cheer up, buddy!," Mario gleefully said through a full mouth. "You'll get to talk to him soon!"

"But the day is already halfway over," Atsushi frustratingly responded. "All that's left is that shit class I don't care about and gym."

The others looked at each other and hummed in thought. "Tell ya what," Kenken began. "I'll sneak into the classroom and switch the names for cleaning duty at the end of the day."

"Yeah," Mario agreed. "That way you get a chance with Sakamoto! I can create a distraction!"

Atsushi smiled fondly at his friends. "Thanks, guys. You guys are the best friend ever!" The other two giggled mischievously as they finished their lunches quickly.

"Come on, Kenken!" Mario yelled as they leapt up from their seats.

"Right!" Kenken yelled. The two then disappeared from the roof, leaving a smiling Atsushi behind to finish his lunch.

 _Finally_ , he thought. _Some time with Sakamoto._ He quickly ate his lunch then, upon hearing the bell, rushed back to the classroom.

When the class got back together, the teacher made an announcement. "Don't forget Sakamoto, Acchan, you have cleaning duty after school today." The latter scoffed in his usual punk way; but on the inside, he was freaking out in excitement. Atsushi, like every other day, couldn't wait for class to end. But this time, it was for a much different reason.

The last two classes went by quickly for once, making Atsushi extremely happy. The ending bell rang and students began packing up for the day. "Sakamoto, I'll go get the cleaning supplies," Atsushi told him as he left the classroom.

Sakamoto didn't respond to him, and turned his attention to the girls surrounding him. Atsushi tried not to let it get to him as he went to gather the supplies. _Don't let it show, Atsushi. You'll get your time with him._

He grabbed the supplies and closed the closet. To his surprise, he himself was surrounded by girls. Shouts of "Please let me switch shifts with you!" "I'll pay you for your shift!" and "If you don't switch with me, you'll regret it!" Atsushi panicked slightly as he pushed through the girls. _I gotta get the hell outta here!_

As he began running back to the classroom with the supplies, the girls chased him down. He was able to get ahead and hide in a nearby, unused classroom. He heard the girls run by and sigh in relief. He waited a for moments just in case. _Thank God that shit is over._

Just as he was about to head back, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled his phone out to read the text from his friends: 'Good luck, lover boy!' He smiled as put his phone back in his pocket then returned to the classroom.

It took a while for the two to get started, as girls kept swarming Sakamoto. He didn't look interested at all, but the girls wouldn't stop talking. Finally, the homeroom teacher asked them to leave so the cleaning crew could start their work. When the girls left, both boys let out a sigh of relief.

"So," Atsushi began. "Are you ready to begin cleaning?"

Sakamoto nodded as he stood up. He walked towards Atsushi, taking a broom from the other boy. Atsushi felt their hands brush together and gasped softly. He quickly took the other supplies— a bucket, a towel, and a spray bottle— and loudly stuttered, "I can wash the windows and desks while you sweep."

He walked quickly to the other side of the room and began to clean. His mind raced in the silence of the room. _How am I going to bring this up? Will he accept or reject me? What the hell am I going to say?_ He continued to clean as his mind raced and his heart began to beat quickly.

"Acchan," he heard a voice say from the other side of the room. Atsushi jumped a little and spun around.

"Yes?," he squeaked out a little before clearing his throat and fixing his tone. "I mean, uh, yeah?"

Sakamoto chuckled a little. "You seem a little tense. Are you okay?," he asked in a calm tone.

Atsushi nodded. "Yeah," he responded as he leaned down and began wiping the desks off. "Just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Would you like to talk about it?," Sakamoto asked, again in a calm tone. "I like to consider us friends and it may help to release those thoughts sometimes."

Atsushi looked up from his job and at Sakamoto with a cocked eyebrow. "You want to talk to me about my issues?" He saw Sakamoto nod and he sighed softly. "It's um, it's not that simple."

"Why is it not simple?"

"Because," Atsushi started before being at a loss for words. _This is your chance!_ His mind screamed at him. _Do it!_ He sighed in slight frustration. "Because well, I am afraid, simple as that."

Finishing up his sweeping, Sakamoto grabbed an extra towel and walked over to help Atsushi clean off the desks. He stood nearby, but not enough to crowd the other.

"Why are you afraid?," Sakamoto finally asked.

"It's complicated," the other blurted before correcting himself. "Everything about the situation is complicated."

Sakamoto stayed silent for a moment before responding, "I won't pry into it, but I do know that you're strong enough to conquer that fear."

Atsushi looked up once more to see a soft, gentle smile on Sakamoto's usually emotionless face. His heart fluttered at the smile and he felt his mind screaming at him again. Finally listening to his mind, he leaned forward quickly and kissed Sakamoto gently.

Both were startled by the action: Sakamoto surprised at the kiss and Atsushi surprised for even doing it. But it ended as quickly as it started, Atsushi pulling back quickly.

"Sakamoto," he nervously said, his entire face red. "I'm so sorry for that. I shouldn't have—" Atsushi was cut off by Sakamoto leaning forward and kissing him just as gently as the previous kiss. Atsushi's eyes widened briefly in surprise before sliding shut to enjoy the chaste kiss. When they broke apart, Sakamoto spoke gently.

"Was this the situation that scared you, Acchan?"

Atsushi blushed more at the way Sakamoto gently said his name before nodding his head. "Yes, Sakamoto. I was scared that you wouldn't accept my feelings. Especially since lots of girls swarm around you all the time."

Sakamoto listened before speaking again. "I help the girls out just like everyone else. But, I am definitely more interested in you."

Atsushi smiled. "So, you accept me after my confession?" Sakamoto nodded. "Then, would you like to walk home together after this?" Again Sakamoto nodded. Both smiled and hurried through the rest of their work.

Once everything was done and put away for the day, Sakamoto and Atsushi changed their shoes and began walking home. "I'll walk you home as far as I can," Atsushi said as they began their journey. Atsushi was a bit nervous to talk to Sakamoto as they walked, but he actually found the conversation natural and not awkward.

After a while, the two reached a forked road. "Well, I guess we have to part now, huh?," Atsushi asked. Sakamoto nodded.

"Oh, before you go, Sakamoto," Atsushi said as he reached into his uniform pants pocket. He pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to the other. "My number. If that's okay of course!" He blurted out the last part nervously, his face again turning red.

"Of course it is," Sakamoto responded as he took the paper. "May I call you later tonight?"

Atsushi's heart skipped a beat. "Of course." He leaned forward and the two shared another gentle kiss. "I hope you have a nice spring break." Atsushi then started to walk home, leaving Sakamoto to do the same.

Atsushi returned home quickly, seeing his friends had been waiting for a while. They waved and quickly ran over to him.

"How did it go, dude?," Mario asked. "We were worried about—" The two saw Atsushi's red face and began smiling mischievously once again.

In unison, the two chanted "Acchan's in love! Acchan's in love!" Atsushi barely registered the words as he only thought about Sakamoto's gentle smile and the feel of his surprisingly soft lips against his own chapped ones.

"Yeah, guys," he plainly stated as he began walking in his house. "I gave him my number. He's going to call tonight."

The other two gushed and followed their friend, only to hug him and playfully bump him around. "Way to go!," one said. "Good job!," the other cheered. Atsushi smiled gently.

"Thank you so much guys. I couldn't have done it without you."

The other two smiled. "Anything for a pal," Kenken said. "But hey, we're gonna let you go. You have important things to attend to we see."

"We'll see you during spring break, right?," Mario asked. Atsushi nodded.

"Of course! Be careful going home guys!" The other two ran off as Atsushi entered his house. He made his way upstairs to his room, flopping immediately on his bed and sighing happily.

 _My confession was accepted. Sakamoto and I are boyfriends!_ Atsushi snuggled his face into his pillow and kicked his legs, almost like a girl whose crush looked at her and said "Hi." Atsushi finally turned onto his back and smiled up at the ceiling.

 _May this be the first of many happy things together, Sakamoto._


End file.
